


Freedom

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Bromance to Romance, Fluff, Haiku, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej





	Freedom

Scent of victory.

Vaporises second thoughts.

Flesh and heart in love.


End file.
